Many efforts have been made in the past to solve the problem of fibers collecting to form chokes in the area of the nose of the front screen. Chokes in this area have always been recognized as a major cause of slubs and gouts in finished work creating excessive seconds in the work. Efforts which have been made in the past to solve this problem have included devices for directing air from the sides of the card inwardly toward the edge portions of the cylinder and card screen. Such air directed laterally inwardly seems to merely move the collection of fibers over towards the central portion of the screen rather than eliminate them.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an orifice means positioned adjacent the nose of the front screen in the marginal portions thereof adjacent the edges of the web to prevent a buildup of fibers in this area.
Another important object of this invention is to control and avoid the collection of fiber accumulations between the sides of the screen and the sides of the card in this area of the front screen.
Still another important object of the invention is to avoid excessive seconds by eliminating chokes in the area of the nose of the front screen while confining the web at the marginal portions thereof by controlled air flow to produce a web of improved yarn uniformity and quality.